Rendezvous Between Us Two
by Jojo's music Addiction
Summary: Chains of shorts between Raven and Beastboy. Love will blossom, while pain will inevitably contiue to grow. Matured themes will occur in future installments along with possible AUs.
1. This little game we play

_Wow it's been a long time since I even touched FAN FICTION! Few will notice others will be neutral and that's cool lol. Anyways I'm back in action and I have a massive need of the teen titans so I'll be posting snippets of bbrae beacuse their love is goals AF. Im fairly new as to writing them, but i grew up with them so fingers crossed I got these two down. And now without any further nonsense of mine. Here's a small lil' one short of the many I plan to write lol please enjoy!_

 _~jojo_

Smoking surely was not the best way to control her emotions. But something about the horrid smell of burning tobacco seemed to sooth the dark empath.

It was nights such as these, when drinking tea and meditation was just not enough, she would escape the tower and spend it listening to the waves crash against the rocks the held the T tower. Just like the burning stick between her lips, the sound of the ocean was just as relaxing.

26 year old Raven sighed as the cold sea mist kissed her exposed face. "This is nice." she whispered to no one in particular as she brought her cigarette to her lips and sucked a generous amount in only to let it escape her nose as she exhaled.

"You know there are better ways to escape from it all." a familiar voice intrupted her tranquility. Without opening her eyes raven continued on her stick of cancer, how she wish she could ingnore him but there was just no point.

"What do you want logan?" she responded irritated.

"Thought I would join you… You have seem distant latley. Want to talk about it." The green changling asked as he sat next to Raven despite his dislike of her actions at the moment. He always tried to find someway to be next her and have her express him her pent up emtions thst she no longer needed to hide, now that she had gain more control. Garfield just needed a reason to near her no matter what and with that need came the desire of being a part of her dark world.

Despite it all, Raven could sensed his distaste in her pollution and killed the burning embers out of respect, eliminated the rest of it with her dark powers.

"There is not much to talk about." Raven lied as she looked at her teammate. How she hated everything about him. She loathed those stupid eyes that made her feel safe….

Bullshit…

She loved everything about him. Ever since the prophecy that was to occur on her birthday years ago. Her emotions stabilized giving her the ability to express her thoughts and feeling eternally. Giving her teammates a better grasp of herself, which led to the green man next avert more interest and concern to every slihht fret and smile she would expose. And oh Azar, how she hated those eyes even more so when he made the empath smile or blush. The way they danced with joy and slyness just pissed her off to no end.

"You're such a liar." he laughed and streached

"Be it as it may. There is nothing you can do anyways." replying dryly as she crossed her hands.

"Is that a challange? Because I will be willing to take a wager on the account I can." Logan winked.

Raven just glared at him until, she saw him corner her a bit. She wasn't stupid she knew that he knew about her real feelings for him, but would be damned if she would admit to it ever.

"I just want to know why you fight it so much? What's wrong with kissing me." he taunted her as he got closer to her ear. He loved teasing her as much as he could, he loved how her imaginative walls would fall when he was near her, how her sent can change into a delicious intoxicating spell only he could understand and be the only one to fo that to her with such ease. With the smallest smirk he knew she could turn into jelly in his hands, but the best part is when she would place her gaurd back up and make it challenging all over again.

Unlike other girls who make it all to easy for Garfield Mark Logan, Raven Roth played hard to get and he loved it like no other.

"Oh fucking collect your ego Logan. Like hell I would submit to someone like you." Raven hissed as she covered herself with her cape. If it was one flaw she hated dearly about the man was his flirtatious ways he had towards other girls that left the empath seething in jealousy unknown to his knowledge thankfully. Without notice, the changling got in front of her, which in retrospect, was too damn close for her liking.

Raven felt her heart begin to race, feeling the green man's breath caress her skin. Luckily for her and all those years of having the best pokerface and deadpan expression, she could hid her emotions to prove her point to the man provoking her. The real gain from keeping herself in check after all these years was the faact that she would not send he man flying into the sea, or have the tower behind them explode because of the feeling the said man gave her. He really gave her a run for her money. Had this been years ago her powers would have gone overdrive.

The empath let the moment linger for a bit, excited at how she loved the way their bodies melded perfectly. She adored the feeling that he would always give her by the slightest of touches and closeness. The overprotectiveness, the wanting to always be with her, the need to be apart of her, drove her insane and yet had her smitten. Logan smirked while getting even more closer than he possibly could, leaning down slowly, he began to kiss her neck causing the object of his affection shiver. But was taken aback when a the shadow of a hand wrapped around him to lift him in the air with a yelp and away from the empath.

' _And the games begin.'_ he thought.

Covering her face with her hood, Logan could see the evil smile he loved so much as he was hanging upside down "Like I said. I would never submit to someone like you." Raven brought the man closer to her, makimg sure that her lips where merly centimeters away from his very own. She pecked them enough to print her sinful lipstick over his soft lips.

The green man was hypnotized, so intrance that he couldn't even process until he felt himself break the surface of the ocean without warning. "Ugh what the hell!" he screamed feeling the cold water shoot his nerves , trying his best to swim back to land, despite the shock. He hated it when she did that. Pouting that he lost this round he made it back to shore as he watched his dark beauty fly back inside.

Logan smiled sheepishly as he transformed into a crow and flew off into the night sky, he loved their little game they played. Passing her window he could see Raven curled on her bed with the most heart warming smile that made his whole system drop. God how beutiful she was when he could make her smile like that. Hell she was beautiful all the damn time. Raven was surely an enigma and super fun to play with and man how much he desired her was enough to make him go insane.


	2. Say it

_Namaste everyone! Im so happy with all my follows and likes lol! Honestly i didnt even think people would look in my direction with this lame story hahahha. This chapter is slightly Matured bit not a whole lot i just really like the idea of how I potrayed Bestboy and Raven. It's semi adorable to me how ... Yeah ill let yall decide on that. Anyway this is what happens when you have Tony Lanez on replay with spotify. With out any further shenanigans of me. Enjoy!_

 _~Jojo❤_

This had to be what heaven was like, because if it wasn't then it must be a blissful sin to be having the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, be on top of him they way she was and kissing his lips in a skillful matter.

Garfield moaned the second he felt the dark beauty bite down his lips. How was she this good at making out. Raven of all people! The quiet reserved girl that would shoot dagers at him while disrupting her in her personal time and meditation. He was simply astound at the way her lips massaged against his in a perfect rhythm, how her tongue swirled with his, and the small sounds she would make with each peck was enough to drive him wild in sensation. Where she learned it from... God knows but ' _THANK YOU_ ' was all he could adress.

Despite being trained in such situations, The changeling managed to keep himself in check and not scare the sexy Empath on his lap with any direct surprises that the woman is truly doing to him. It was torture how her body would slide on his lap, even her sweet breath made him shiver.

And to think that it all started with a joyride. All he wanted he just wanted to do was take out the new GranTurismo that Cyborg bought for a spin...Okay yeah, so he might have persuaded the Empath to join him, but he never would have thought that this night would grant him his wish of finally kissing those supple, plumped lips of hers. But it also couldn't go unnoticed how much they both been craving this for so long now that it was only a matter of time.

 _He wanted her..._

 _Like she wantshim._

With each second passing it was getting harder for him to control his animal instincts, and it seemed that Raven knew it since her lips began to kiss his jaw line, making the man hiss in pleasure. He could feel her smile burn his skin, each peck was flawless, and the way her tongue did magic against his neck...

Reclining the chair in the car he let the Empath work over his body. He wanted her to control this amazing predicament they came across. He submitted to her, just how he always said he would. That longing of being loyal to her was finnaly being cashed in with him even moving a finger. He could feel her lipstick engrave him and honestly, he could have given a rats ass how weak he looked under her touch, or how needy he seemed with the moans that escaped him, giving his new found lover more power to feed off of and work her spell over him.

She was a tease, touching all over his chest, and going as low to his waist line but never went further. Even they way she began to unbutton his black shirt botton up shirt made him ingrossed and too weak to even care how stupid in love he looked.

Raven chuckled as she led her lips back onto his. He looked so goofy and dumb with his eyes closed and that lopsided smile. Running her hands over his chest gave him enough life force to catch her by surprise, his signature fang grazed over her botttom lip, tugging on softly for just the right amount of time. She could feel the green man grab her neck with such tenderness, and turing it to the side to find the right place to mark her lovely ivory skin.

Raven hissed in pleasure as the same fang she felt before break her skin. "Fuck Gar." was all she could say.

The changeling began to laugh but sucked her. He needed to mark her as his, even as immature as it seemed. He needed to make her his.

The Empath was blushing. For a while she had the upper hand, leaving her love vites hear and there over his emerald skin. Now he was making her a stupid mess... That was not going to fly with her. Especially even more so now that he made her say what she had just expressed.

Raven grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, eventhough there was hardley any room on the GranTurismo... _Oh dear Azra_...did she just.

Raven was shocked all of a sudden. When the hell did she even get ontop of him. When in Azar's name did her her shirt go and was left in her black bra... Only one thing clicked in her mind though. Garfield had yet yo have touch her.

This whole time she was the one rubbing his neck and chest down.

She was the one that led the kiss.

She was the one who was ontop and was in control of everything.

He let her do as she pleased with him...

He _respected_ her body...

 _ **Garfield respected**_ _ **HER**_ _._

Raven snapped back to reality and looked down at her lover. His laughter ended while she was in her trance, his eyes where fixed on hers and nowhere else. She could feel his ragged breathing finnaly resting up after what seemed to be an eternity of a make out session.

All he did was stare at her. He didnt flinch nor struggle agaisnt her. He didnt even try to dominate her, he seriously just let her call the shots.

As if he could read her, Garfield smiled at the Empath. She was seriously shocked from it all, so it seem best to explain.

"I didn't want to scare you... Hell I didn't even think you would respond to this kiss." he said shyly.

That was right he was the one that kissed her first. After talking and laughing at stupid things in their past, he pecked her lips and pulled quickly away. They sat there in silence until she made the next move and before she knew it, she was straddling his lap and holding his hands over his head. She undressed both him of them. Even when his hands where free his hands where at her waist or caressing her neck.

She looked into the safe green orbs that made her heart flutter everytime, the orbs that mad her feel that everything will always be okay. Her lips curled sweetly before she went down and pecked his lips all over again. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as her hand came down over his neck. Her lust filled body was engulfed with comfort as she held on to the only man she could even consider a potential partner in the near future if not sooner.

"Well you know that I want you know so theres no point in hiding it." she chuckled in embarasmet. Something she had never done in front of him, which made his heart beat much faster than ever before as he true colors genuiy showed.

The changeling sighed in happiness as he wrapped his protective arms over her bare back caresing it ever so slightly qnd kissed her addictive lips in agreement to her statement.

Looking at the clock which read 1:22 am. He was going to get shit for this when they got home, but he didnt care. After a moment of silence he inhaled deeply and looked into the mystical eyes of his lover.

"Looks like we should make this night magical if I'm gunna get shit for it later." he laughed and watched Raven lay over his body grinning wickedly at knowing all to well what he ment.

"It's up to you mama. But... You're gunna have to do way more than just say it." Garfield said in a joking suggestive way.

Raven cocked and eyebrow at him, he was way to cocky for his own good. And who better than her to put him in his place. She didn't say a word as her hand ran down his arms to his hands. Grabbing his giant hands with her small ones, she led them to the button on her tight jeans.

Looking at him with a wicked smile, she replied to his response.

With in seconds she made them both undo the button and zipper...

She was sure as hell going to do way more than just say it.


End file.
